Carpaccio
Carpaccio (カルパッチョ, Karupatcho), real name Hina (ひな), is one of the supporting characters in ''Girls und Panzer''. Profile Carpaccio is a student from Anzio Girls High School; she serves, together with Pepperoni, as the Sensha-dō school team's vice-commander, and she operates a Semovente da 75/18 as its loader. Her real name is Hina. She wasn't shown in the anime, but she appeared in the manga in the battle against Ooarai, albeit in a minor part. In the Anzio OVA, she was revealed right before the match as Caesar's childhood friend, whom she hadn't met in years. During the battle, she remained with her Semovente alongside Anchovy's tank until their encounter with Ooarai's main force; as she recognized (due to the team's insignia, that Caesar used as her profile picture) the StuG III as Caesar's tank, she stayed behind with her Semovente and engaged in a heated one-on-one duel. Using the Semovente's smaller silhouette and better agility to counter the StuG's better firepower and protection, Carpaccio proved a match for her rival; the duel ended when both opponents went for a killing shot at point-blank range, taking each other down. After the match, Carpaccio and Caesar reaffirmed their friendship, although acknowledging the changes and leaving a little friendly rivalry streak between them. Appearance Carpaccio is a tall girl (seemingly taller than Anchovy) with long blonde hair and green eyes. Personality In the manga, Carpaccio is a sweet, polite and quiet girl, contrasting nicely (and perhaps counterbalancing) her commander's hot-blooded character (as shown when she wished a good match after Anchovy's arrogant remarks to Miho); still, she seems to be very loyal towards her "Duce". In the OVA, Carpaccio mostly retains her personality, being happy to see her friend again, and expressing the wish (reciprocated by Caesar) to keep the fight fair and their friendship strong. She was also revealed as somewhat competitive and determined, deciding to engage the StuG III after recognizing it as Caesar's tank and fighting to the end of the duel. In MLLSD Carpaccio is shown to be quit brave as she was the only one who didn't run when Ooarai girls broke into Anzio to take back Momo Kawashima ( it's however unclear whether the events in MLLSD are considered canon ). Trivia *Her name stems from a typical Italian dish of raw meat or fish. *In the Manga, early drawings and material for the OVA, as well as fan-made ones, she appeared as a brunette; later works, however, depicted her as a blonde. **There's a joke picture of her hair being bleached by Katyusha and Anchovy in one of manga's title cover, this may explained about her hair colour. *During her tank duel with the Hippo team, she was the first to realise that it was the tank that Caesar was operating. *Her knife is actually a hair brush. *Carpaccio's birthday is the December 19th, the same date in 1941 Limpet mines placed by Italian divers heavily damage the HMS Valiant and HMS Queen Elizabeth in Alexandria harbour. *She has a younger brother. *Carpaccio is surprisingly strong as she can defeat two other girls at the same time in arm wrestling. *Her mother is from Pompei, Italy, making Carpaccio part Italian. **The city sits near the site of the Roman city Pompeii which was destroyed during the eruption of Mount Vesuvius in AD 79. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Females Category:Mononymous Category:Tank Commanders Category:Loaders Category:Vice-Commanders Category:Anzio Girls' High School Category:TemporaryCategory